


The show must go on

by Wynkat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Chronic Pain, Community: glam_100, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Some nights were better than others. Some shows were only about the physical struggle to continue, push through the aches and pains of a body worn down by struggle. Others were filled with memories layered over the pressure to use a voice that was still healing. </i><br/> </p><p>A/N: written for Glam_100 / Prompt #025: Public vs. Private</p>
            </blockquote>





	The show must go on

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: @leela_cat 
> 
> Note: this is a time stamp for my story: “Like the Phoenix Midst Her Ashes” and takes places several years after its conclusion. Things to know if you haven’t read that: Adam was injured and lost his voice, has since regained it, he and Tommy are in an established relationship.

The lights dimmed leaving only a single spotlight, highlighting Adam. A palpable silence echoed back at him. His last note hung in the air, and the crowd waited. He held on to the moment, feeling the tension spiral around him, then closed his eyes and sang. 

As the song ended and the audience cheered, Adam dipped his head, smiling for them. It was a joy to be back on stage. To reconnect with the power of music. He turned, sweeping his hand toward Tommy and the band, to hide a wince from the audience at the pain in his throat. 

 

***

By the end of the show, Adam was dripping in sweat and staggering with exhaustion. Tommy and Terrance caught him, one on either side, when he stumbled in the wings and held him as he cried. 

Some nights were better than others. Some shows were only about the physical struggle to continue, push through the aches and pains of a body worn down by struggle. Others were filled with memories layered over the pressure to use a voice that was still healing. 

They’d all known tonight would be tough. They were playing in LA for the first time since Idol. 

 

***

Tommy stroked Adam’s hair, whispering soft words against his cheek. Love. Precious. Strong. Brave. Adam clutched his husband tight, letting Tommy’s words push away the looming shadows. 

“Thank you,” he said at last, his voice barely more than a broken whisper. 

“Always,” Tommy answered with a kiss to Adam’s temple. “Always.” 

“Can you manage an encore?” Terrance asked. “Or are you done?”

Adam cleared his throat, testing the soreness in the muscles, then looked at Tommy. Tommy shrugged, it was up to Adam. 

Adam took a breath and nodded. “One more,” he said, pushing through the pain. “They’ve earned it.”


End file.
